ஐluna de mielஐ
by NaoBreek
Summary: [OneShot!]. Después de la boda viene la luna de miel, ¿Como la pasaran Inuyasha y Kagome?. [Adv: Lemon]


**Advertencia: **La historia contiene lemon, así que si eres menor de edad o sensible a estas cosas y sigues leyendo eso queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Pareja: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Disclairmer:** *nadando en dinero* yo soy la dueña de inuyasha &amp; Com. *de repente la puerta se cae y entran dos hombres de negro con armas* ahhh, ok, ok los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, felices *los hombres asienten y se van* uff de la que me salve u.u.

* * *

Él la miro sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, ella se veía realmente hermosa con esa yukata. Cuando había percibido su aroma había volado, prácticamente, asía el pozo y con solo verla allí, no pudo evitar abrazarla, para saber si era real y no otra ilusión, pero era real...

Kagome había regresado...

Todos en la aldea estaban contentos, pero sabía que nadie estaba tan feliz como él. Ella le había hecho falta tanto eso últimos tres años, a pesar de haber estado con sus amigos...sentía un vació en el pecho, que solo se llenó al verla una vez más...junto a él...

Ahora estaban los dos en una cabaña que él había construido (con la esperanza que ella algún día volviera) no muy lejos del Go-Shimboku, ambos estaban sonrojados, apenas unos minutos la boda había acabado y era hora de la luna de miel, él sabía que tenía que hacer el amor ya miroku se lo había dicho. Pero el problema era que él no sabía cómo se hacía eso, tal vez era mejor preguntarle a la miko.

-etto...yo...ka-kagome ahora que hay que hacer- pregunto, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Ella inmediatamente también sintió sus mejillas arder- y-yo...pues...- tartamudeo, miro el piso sonrojada. ¿Cómo explicarle? ella tampoco sabía mucho sobre cómo hacer "eso".-; pri-primero de-debemos sacarnos la ropa- musito, sintiendo el latir violento de su corazón. ¿Era posible morir de un ataque cardíaco siendo tan joven? si seguía así lo descubriría pronto.

Por otro lado el joven hanyou tampoco estaba mejor, sentía que la cara arder impresionante mente. E-Ellos desnudos, ósea ver a kagome desnuda sería muy vergonzoso, pero si ella lo decía era porque así debía ser ¿O no?

* * *

-¿A-Así está bien?- tartamudeo rojo.

Aun no se habían tocado, su timidez se los impedía. Ella se había desnudado primero y el después.

Ahora ambos se encontraban desnudos ella recostada en el futon y el sobre ella.

-S-Si

-¿Y a-ahora qué?- pregunto

-D-Debemos tocarnos- musito; y si fuera posible se sonrojaron más. Ella tomo valor de kami sabe dónde para besarle, fue un beso suave y lento, como si de dos niños se tratasen, se separaron lentamente.

-Oe; kagome ¿puedo...?- intento preguntar, viendo ligeramente los pechos de la joven.

Ella asintió nerviosa.

Dirigió su mano asía un pecho para tocarlo, no eran ni pequeños ni enormes, cabían perfectamente en la palma de su mano, además era muy suave. Por alguna extraña razón sintió sus sangre correr más rápido y caliente.

-¿Qué haces?- murmuro sonrojada, al sentir como pellizcaba su pezón.

-No lo sé. -admitió.

Suspiro al sentirlo lamber su pezón.

-¿Esta bien?- se animó a preguntar.

-Si- suspiro nuevamente, eso no se sentía para nada mal.

\- k-kagome ¿qué me pasa?- murmuro preocupado

¿A qué se refería?

\- ¿Con que?- pregunto curiosa.

-Con esto- respondió mirando asía abajo. Ella también miro asía abajo y comprendió.

El miembro de hanyou se encontraba plenamente erecto. Oh; eso si que era grande ¿Podría entrar en ella?

-Es grande- musitó.

\- ¿Eso es malo?- pregunto inocente.

Ella negó.

-B-Bueno no realmente.

\- ¿Ahora qué debemos hacer?- preguntó nervioso.

Ella con los nervios a flor de pie, tomo con su mano el miembro del hanyou. Él se tensó y jadeo al sentir como ella toco "esa" parte de su anatomía, se sentía muy ¿placentero?. Gimió y una corriente eléctrica cruzo su espina dorsal, cuando su miembro toco "esa" parte privada de kagome pero ¿por qué estaba tan húmeda y caliente?

-Estas húmeda y...caliente- musitó extrañado.

-Es para que puedas entrar mejor.- contesto tan roja como un tomate-; Ahora debes empujar- explico.

Él la observo, una vez Myôga y Miroku le dijeron que a las mujeres les dolía, y él no quería lastimara.

-¿Inuyasha?- la voz de ella le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- te dolerá verdad- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Si lo haces despacio no dolerá- contesto, tratando de darle más confianza.

El asintió un poco desconfiado aun. Ella abrió más sus piernas y las enredo en las cinturas de él.

Despacio se empujó dentro de ella hasta el fondo.

Escucho un gemido de dolor y como se abrazaba fuertemente contra el, el olor que más odiaba llego hasta su nariz.

-K-Kagome estas sangrando- tartamudeo asustado ¿le había echo mucho daños? rayos jamás se perdonaría si le pasaba algo por su culpa...

\- Tranquilo inuyasha, eso siempre pasa la primera vez.

-Pero yo no estoy sangrando.

Ella sonrió por la inocencia de su hanyou- Solo las mujeres sangran inuyasha, luego te explicare ¿vale?- trato de distraerlo y distraer el pequeño dolor que ya se estaba yendo.

\- Está bien-Asintió aun un poco desconfiado-; ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?- aun no sabía que más debía hacer.

-Muévete.

-¿Pero cómo?- aun no entendía.

-Sal y luego entra- explico.

-¿A-Así?- dijo dando una pequeña embestida.

-Si-suspiro eso se sentía muy placentero.

Él se acercó a su rostro para besarle, el pequeño beso se intensifico un poco, hasta que ella rozo lentamente su lengua por los labios de hanyou, este un poco extrañado abrió los labios para dar paso a la lengua de la miko, si saber cómo el beso se había vuelto más placentero.

-K-Kagome- jadeó contra sus labios, se sentía extraño, entrar y salir de ella se sentía muy...placentero y hasta...adictivo.

-ahhh- gimió la joven moviendo lentamente las caderas.

Algo estaba despertando dentro del...

-Más rápido- la escucho musitar.

...Y ese fue el detonante, gruño y sin saber cómo se encontraba embistiéndola fuertemente, ella gemía y el también.

-aaah Inu-Inuyasha- gimió- no pares- eso sonó más a una súplica.

Pero por muy extraño que fuese él no quería tampoco parar esto era muy...excitante y placentero.

-aahh ka-kagome- gimió

Kagome arqueo su espalda sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus partes bajas, esto era demasiado placentero.

Inuyasha sintió que iba a llegar a algo, en cualquier momento, las paredes de kagome empezaban a apretarlo.

-¡Inuyasha/kagome!- gritaron al unimismo al llegar al orgasmo. Fue como estar en el cielo por un momento.

Trataron de recuperar el aire, sintiendo como el la abrazaba para darse vuelta y quedar ella acostada en su pecho. Ahora los dos se encontraban sumamente rojos.

-kagome-susurro.

-mmhm- musito adormilada.

-te extrañe mucho- confesó.

Ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Yo también te extrañe inuyasha- musitó.

-No volverás a irte ¿verdad?- pregunto temeroso.

-No; ya no me iré- susurro, al tiempo que sonreía al igual que el hanyou-. Inuyasha- llamo.

-mmhm-murmuro, abrazándola más fuerte.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en el pecho.

\- te amo- musito dulcemente.

Él se sonrojo aún más, pero también sonrió.

\- Yo también te amo kagome.

* * *

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_2 meses después..._

Los rayos del sol se ocultaban en el horizonte, un cálido viento pasaba por el valle.

Inuyasha se encontraban acostado contra un árbol y kagome sobre su pecho, disfrutando la calidez de la primavera.

-inuyasha- se animó a llamar. Lo escucho soltar un ¿mmhm?... ¿estaba bien lo que le iba a decir?...vamos kagome tu puedes, se animó a sí misma.

-¿Que pasa kagome?- la voz del hanyou la saco de sus pensamientos.

-B-Bueno...etto...y-yo quería decirte q-que...-tartamudeo.

El frunció el ceño impaciente.

-Suéltalo de una vez mujer.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grito.

_Oh, no fue muy difícil ¿verdad?_

* * *

**AHORA SI...**

**FIN…**

* * *

**N/A: Perdón****si esta horrible, es que es mi primer lemon y quise hacerlo suave XD. Díganme ¿qué les pareció?**

**Atte: Aki :)**


End file.
